Fear Is The Heart Of Love
by accioamber
Summary: WilsonHouse friendship. Wilson's a daddy to twins, a boy &girl. the little girl has epilepsy, how will Wilson deal? april 22 COMPLETE!
1. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own House, sadly. The show and all of its characters belong to FOX. I like to meddle around with those characters, though. It's fun. All I own are Tobin and Grier. This is my own story. I did not steal any part of it. It's all me.

A/N: This isn't a OneShot, even though I usually specialize in them. I find it a little tedious having to upload new chapters, but I like this idea. It's all about Wilson and House, I'm not sure about any shippers. Maybe WilsonCam, I'm not really a big fan of House shippers. I think he needs to be alone . Spoilers POSSIBLE in later chapters, of all seasons. Not sure though. R&R is greatly appreciated! 33 thanks! My breaks will be **HouseHouseHouse.**

**HouseHouseHouse**

"Daddy! DADDY!"

Oh, man. Here we go again, James Wilson thought. This had been going on for about a month and a half now. Ever since Julie died. He glanced at the clock. Yep.

Every night around this time, around 1:00 in the morning, (sometimes before, sometimes a little after), his 3 year old daughter, Grier, would wake him, screaming her head off for him. Night terrors were the diagnosis. In other words, a nightmare. He had made the diagnosis, but still, he felt it was a reliable one, considering he _was_ a doctor.

"Coming, baby. Daddy's coming." He called, groaning and rolling out of bed. It was natural for a child to be spooked after what Grier had been through. Having your mother die would be traumatizing for anyone, especially a three year old child. But what Wilson didn't get was why it was only happening to _her._ Grier had a twin brother named Tobin. Tobin had had a nightmare or two, but after about a week they tapered off. Grier's, however, had started small around the same time as Tobin's, and had just kept escalating.

Wilson walked into their dark bedroom and clicked on the small lamp next to Grier's twin bed. "Daddddyyy…" she sobbed, reaching her arms out to be held.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter now? You just fell asleep a few hours ago."

"I'm scaaareddd, Daddy!"

"Did you have another nightmare, baby?"

Grier hiccupped and sobbed. "I don't knowww!"

"All right, then. Come on." He picked her up, and she clung on for dear life. He could feel her pain seeping into him, among the tears and snot she was smearing on his long sleeved pajama shirt. Eww.

He softly ruffled Tobin's brown hair, the same color as his sister's and Wilson's, as he passed. Poor kid. He had to share a room with a sister who woke him up every night screaming. It was probably time to move them into separate bedrooms.

He layed her onto the bed next to him. "Shh, go to sleep. It's time for bed, pumpkin." Her sobs had tapered off.

"What if my bad dweam comes back, Daddy?" She asked in her tiny three year old voice.

"I really don't think it will, kiddo. OK?" But he knew it would. He knew it would come back and she'd wake him again. The only difference would be that this time he wouldn't have to get up to attempt to console her.

He'd given in about three weeks ago and started letting her sleep in the bed with him after he'd gotten tired of trying to force a thrashing child back into her bed. It was easier to just give in.

Like clockwork, she drifted back into dreamland about five minutes later, and they both caught some shut eye. Only to be awakened three hours later by another terrible dream.

This one was bad. He'd only experienced several of these with her. They would scare her so bad she'd do nothing but sob for an hour straight before laying, wimpering, next to him for the rest of the night. They were both exhausted the next morning when he got up at 7 to get ready for work and to drop them off at daycare.

**HouseHouseHouse**

Wilson dragged himself into the hospital at 9:30 that morning, a half an hour late. Cuddy met him in the clinic.

"Where have you been? You've missed your first appointment of the day!"

"I'm very apologize and I sincerely sorry... I mean, I'm very sorry, and I sincerely apologize. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, the kids…" he left his sentence hanging.

Cuddy softened. She always softened when it came to Wilson's kids. They were little angels. The little boy with his polite demeanor. And the little girl with her shy actions, always sticking to Wilson's side, the both of them, like glue. "Well, try not to make a habit of it, please. We have a hospital to run and we can't have it falling apart because our doctor's can't get in here on time!" She pretended to be stern.

"Oh, and House is looking for you, by the way." She finished, waltzing off to do clinic duty.

"Oh, geez. That's JUST what I need today." He started towards the elevator, unwilling to take the stairs.

**HouseHouseHouse **

House pounced on Wilson the moment he saw him in the hallway.

"I **_NEED_** a scrip!" He said, holding his hand out, which was shaking. He'd obviously been out of Vicodin for a few hours now.

"Come on with me." Wilson unlocked his office, and promptly filled out a prescription for Vicodin. House snatched it immediately and said, "Thanks." And ran off to get it filled.

Wilson leaned his head on his hands and felt himself drifting off. First appointment was gone, he'd missed it, "Have to reschedule…" he muttered to himself. Second one didn't arrive until 12:00. Meant he had a few hours to sleep. That was, until…

"HEY! WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

Until the biggest mouth, which was now completely hopped up on Vicodin, woke him.

Wilson eyed the clock. It was only 10. "**WHY** DID YOU DEEM IT _NECESSARY_ TO **_WAKE ME UP LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD WOULD_**?" He yelled.

"Sorry. Not. 'Cause I love to make ya miserable." A smile flitted across House's face.

Wilson softened at the look. "Sorry I yelled. I had a rough night. Me and Grier both did."

House's expression changed at the mention of Grier's name. He'd fallen for both of the little weasels. "Something wrong with the kids?" He asked.

"You know about her night terrors, don't you? I told you, I know I did… Well, anyways, she's been waking up screaming, terrified, and crying every night for a month and a half now. It's draining, physically and emotionally, to hear my child scream."

The little mechanical wheels in House's brain were turning. "Are you sure they were night terrors?"

"Well, yeah. What else would they be? With Julie's death…What else could they be?"

House bit his lip and twirled his cane. "Seizures. Epileptic seizures."

"MY CHILD IS NOT EPILEPTIC."

"She might be, Wilson. Did you consider it?"

"NO. Why would I? All they are is nightmares!"

"She tired afterwards?"

"It's nighttime." Wilson hesitantly answered.

"Stare blankly off into space?"

"She's got her _eyes_ open! Of course she's looking at things!"

"Stop disagreeing with me, I'M the diagnostician! Get her an EEG. That will decide who's right!"

Wilson stopped. "I can't."

"Why? Because you're scared of what it might tell you?"

"No. Because…because I know what it is."

"Don't be stubborn! That's my job." He said softly, grinning.

Suddenly, Wilson's cell went off. House heard screaming in the background when Wilson answered it.

"Hello? What?! Ok. Yes, ok, tell her I'll be right there." Wilson slowly closed the phone. "Something's wrong with Grier. I've gotta go."

House took off after him. "Well, I'M coming with."

HouseHouseHouse

A/N: So, what do you think? All this epilepsy stuff is true. R&R!


	2. If The World Is Crumbling Down

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the characters except for Tobin, Grier, and the day care teacher. The rest belong to FOX. This is my own story. I didn't steal it, so please don't steal it. K Thanks!

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. The god of writing spoke to me. Haha. Check out my other stories! R&R is always appreciated! Again, my breaks will be HouseHouseHouse.

HouseHouseHouse

They arrived at the daycare center in record time. As soon as they walked inside, House could pick out their room, even though they'd never been there before. It was the one with tremendous screams coming from it.

Wilson burst in the room first. "Grier? Grier!" He rushed over to her and scooped her up. Tobin was off to the side, ignored. Everyone was too busy focusing on the randomly screaming girl to notice her twin. Until House walked in the room.

He picked up on Tobin's hurt and confusion as soon as he walked in and said, "Tobin, come here." Tobin walked over to his Uncle Greg and hid behind his leg. He softly stroked Tobin's hair and watched the scene unfolding.

Wilson was trying to soothe Grier while asking a day care teacher with helmet-head blonde hair what had happened. "What's wrong with her? What caused this?"

The woman looked honestly confused. "Dr. Wilson, we don't know. She was just fine and then started shrieking like this. She's been like this, unconsolable, for about 30 minutes."

"What preceded it?" House asked, reaching down to scoop up Tobin awkwardly and limping over to Helmet-Head.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, "And what are you doing with Tobin? Put him down, please!"

"He's my friend. He came with me. And he can hold Tobin. I generally encourage it…" Wilson smiled softly. He'd managed to calm Grier down to where her sobs were only in his ears.

"I'm a doctor. Did I ask you what preceded it? Then again, maybe I was just fooling around, because, you see, it's just STUPID to assume that you telling me what preceded her violent screaming could be something medically relevant."

Helmet-Head glared. Like most people, she didn't particularly care for House. "I don't know. She stared off into space for about 45 seconds and then started screaming."

House pointedly looked at Wilson, then whispered to only Wilson: "Sounds like a medical thing I might have mentioned earlier…And she appears to be just a tinnnnyyy bit sleepy." He gestured to Grier, who was sound asleep in Wilson's arms.

Wilson shot House a dirty look, then said, "I think I'm going to take Grier and Tobin home. Today's been a bit hectic for everyone. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

"Not at all!" Helmet-Head fakely oozed. "I just hope she's all right."

For the first time, Wilson noticed Tobin, who was tugging on Wilson's sleeve. "Daddy, is Grier o-tay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, buddy. I think she's gonna be ok. We've gotta go to Daddy's work now, though."

House followed Wilson to the parking lot, where they buckled both little one's into their car seats.

HouseHouseHouse

"What do you think, now?" House asked once they reached the hospital. The ride there had been silent. Wilson had been thinking, and processing the thought that his child, his baby girl, might be epileptic.

"I think that Grier needs an EEG."

HouseHouseHouse

"Come on, Nurse Brenda. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry. Unless the patient is going to die without this EEG, which I highly doubt, then there are no EEGs to be scheduled into 10:30am Friday morning."

"The patient's my daughter. My 3 YEAR OLD daughter." Wilson hissed under his breath. There was no need to let the whole hospital know his daughter might be having seizure at random intervals.

Nurse Brenda gave him a look, but took it away when she saw the little girl asleep on the couch across from them. "Fine. Make it quick. Have her in there in 10 minutes and get the test started in 20."

"Thank you so much."

HouseHouseHouse

House had to do the test. "I can't do it, House, you do it. This is my daughter. I can't."

So, House did his friend a favor. And started pasting little electrodes all over Grier's head.

Ten minutes later, the room was dark and House asked Wilson to wait outside. "It'll be easier for you. She's got me, too by the way."

Everything was going fine, until House realized he needed Grier awake for one part of the test. And she was not going to be happy to wake up in a strange room, little wires glued to her scalp, without her daddy.

HouseHouseHouse

A/N: Sorry, this was so short! R&R!!!


	3. I'm Tangled Up In You

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.

A/N: Thanks for those who've reviewed! I hope you like it. Keep reviewing!

Househousehouse

House sighed. How to wake her up. That was the question…

He wished he could save her the trouble. He wished she could just remain asleep, remain blissfully unaware that this test could be changing her life.

But the truth was, he couldn't. She had to be awake. There were parts to the test that required her to do deep breathing and look at a flashing light. Both of those parts needed her conscious and aware.

OK. He had to do it now. This test couldn't be long and drawn out, seeing as there were other appointments lined up back to back.

He grabbed his cane and was about to stand up when he heard her mumble. "Daddy?" she asked.

She looked around and felt her head. Her face wrinkled up in a frown, but she didn't start to cry. She just looked…annoyed that these little things were in her hair, attached by goopy things. She tried to tug on one.

House said, "No, Grier, you can't do that. Please stop. It's important."

"Uncle Greg, where my daddy??" she asked, promptly letting go of the electrode as he'd asked. She knew already at such a young age that getting Uncle Greg mad was a bad idea. When he got mad, he wasn't like Daddy, who just took deep breaths. Uncle Greg yelled.

"Um, he's outside with Tobin." He was uncomfortable with this situation.

"Oh. OK." She lay back down and regarded him quietly. "Can I see him? I'm bored. And these itch. What are they called?"

Leave it to her. She was bored, her head itched, and she was having a possibly life altering test. If the results came back positive… well, who knew what could happen to her? But all she wanted to know was what the 'itchy things' were called. Kids. It was a good thing he didn't have any. "They're called electrodes."

" 'Lectrodes…" she murmured. "Uncle Greg, could you take the lectrodes out?"

"No. Listen, do you want to play a game, Grier? The sooner you play this game, the sooner you can see your Daddy and Tobin." He would bargain with the little weasel.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"There are rules. You can't talk or move anymore." Talking or moving might screw up the test results. "And you have to do whatever I ask you. OK?"

She nodded her head.

"OK. Will you take deep, slow breaths until I ask you to stop? Like this," he said, demonstrating by taking deep breaths very slowly.

She started. She seemed to get frustrated as time wore on.

After three minutes, he said, "OK, you can stop. Good job, you're winning. OK, now I need you to take deep breaths really fast, like you're panting like a puppy ok?"

She groaned softly, but did as he asked. After another three minutes, he asked her to do the deep slow breaths again.

She groaned louder, but obliged.

"Good. You can stop. All right, now you need to just close your eyes as I flash this bright light at you. Just lay there, don't move or anything."

The strobe light blinked, first very slow, then at a normal speed, then very very fast, then did the round again.

"OK. You're doing…good. You can just relax."

Ten minutes later the test was over. "Good news, Grier! You can get the lectrodes off your head now!"

"Yay!" she smiled.

As House moved around her head, unsticking the electrodes as softly as he could, he realized he felt bad for her. She behaved so much like a normal child when, if his suspicions were correct, her brain wasn't being randomly disturbed by seizures.

Househousehouse

As soon as he told her she could hop down she bounded off the chair and stood at the door. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach it, so he twisted it for her as he cleaned up the tray and everything.

Wilson was waiting outside with Tobin as promised, and when House limped into the hallway, he saw Wilson perching her on his hip. She was chirping away about how Uncle Greg played a game with her, and she had to breathe realllllll slow like 'this!' and she showed him. Then she talked and talked about the bright light he flashed into her face.

House smiled lightly when Wilson caught his eyes.

"Look at your hair, little lady!" Wilson said, attempting to smooth her lion's mane of hair that was sticking up in several different directions from the thick paste.

"Uncle Greg put yucky stuff in it, Daddy!" And she continued her happy chirping.

Wilson told her to play with Tobin and walked over to House. "Thanks for taking care of all that. I owe you one."

House shook his head. Like, no problem.

"So, what did they show?" Wilson asked, fearing the worst.

"I'll get a rush on it. Should be in by end of business today."

Wilson nodded.

Househousehouse

Five hours later, both twins were napping in House's office and Wilson, House, and Foreman were huddled around a computer screen. Foreman had been called in because neither of them were specialists in this area. The results, AKA Grier's brain waves, were on the screen.

"Um, Dr. Wilson, these um, spikes and slowing of brain waves indicate a problem. Based on what House has told me and her symptoms…I'm sorry. She has complex-partial seizures."

Wilson's face dropped. His heart was crumbling. He looked at his baby girl. Would she ever be the same?

"Do you want me to explain more?" Foreman asked softly. He had to know about it a little. He was a doctor after all.

Wilson nodded.

"OK. Well, the good news is, her seizures are very, very treatable and they're not very bad. There are a lot of drugs to use but considering her age, I think we should go with Tegretol."

"Tegretol? OK." He said.

Foreman wrote a prescription, expressed his apologies once again, and left.

Wilson looked up from his hands and said, tears soaking his voice, "What am I gonna do, House? How am I going to get through this with her?"

Househousehouse

A/N: R&R!! I hoped you liked it. I don't own the rights of the drug either. But I Used to be on it, so I know what it does.


	4. I'm Scared To Know

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.

A/N: R&R! thank youuu to all who've reviewed so far! Love ya all!

**Househousehouse**

House was not comfortable with this kind of situation. He was best friends with Wilson, but he wasn't comfortable being a shoulder to cry on. He cleared his throat.

"You, ah, you heard Foreman. She's gonna be ok."

Wilson looked at him sadly. "You don't know that. You don't know if she'll ever be the same again."

House nodded. "She will, James." He said softly. "She will be ok."

Wilson shook his head slowly. "How do you know, though? How do you know?"

"Because I know you. I know she's got a, uh, great dad who loves her, and a little brother, and me too, who loves her a lot. You'll get through this with her."

Wilson wrinkled his forehead, but smiled. "You love her, really?"

"Can't help it. I've fallen for the little weasel."

Wilson swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "It's getting late. We should probably get them home." He took sleeping Grier in his arms, and House awkwardly managed Tobin in his. Tobin woke up and lifted his head off of House's shoulder.

"Uncle Greg, what's wrong with Grier? Is something wrong?" He was a cute concerned little brother.

"Yeah, Tobe, there is. But you're gonna be there for her, right?" he asked, clearing his throat. A wave of pain was shooting up his leg every time he stepped. Tobin wasn't making it easier to walk.

Tobin nodded and rested his head on House's shoulder. Ah, to be three years old again, he thought. To know that something was wrong, but not care what it was. Just being in the know was enough. He shuddered as another wave of pain hit him.

**Househousehouse**

House buckled Tobin into the car, and Wilson did the same with Grier.

House cleared his throat and talked to Wilson. "You should probably get her scrip filled on the way home, start her tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose so." He said off handedly. Like he was thinking about something else.

"I'm going. Bye." He said and limped off towards his motorcycle. Once there he rubbed his leg for a few moments before speeding away.

He left Wilson to another half sleepless night at home, with the same crying as every night. The only difference was that now Wilson had something to soothe both him and his little girl.

He paced around the living room with Grier in his arms, semi rocking her to sleep.

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be ok. All this is gonna go away real soon. I promise. All these scary moments and no sleep, it's all gonna go away." She sniffled in his shoulder, like she understood.

**Househousehouse**

After she'd fallen back asleep, Wilson went to the kitchen, where he ran his hand over the lid of her medication. A bottle full of circular round tablets. Tablets that would take away seizures. But would they take away the carefree little girl she was when she wasn't having seizures?

Would she grow old beyond her years, having to take pills everyday?

He slid the bottle back on top of the stove where it belonged and went to bed, pushing those thoughts out of his mind.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House stopped by the next morning. He heard Grier yelling when he opened the door.

Tobin ran for his Uncle Greg's leg and hid behind it, scared. "What's wrong with Grier?" he asked Tobin, but the little boy just shook his head.

House walked into the kitchen. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled.

"SHE WON'T TAKE HER MEDICINE!" Wilson said, exhaustedly. "I've been trying to get her to take them for an hour.

"They taste yucky, Uncle Greg!" she yelled.

"Grier, you know they don't taste like anything." Wilson said condescendingly.

"Do too!" she yelled, stomping her little foot.

"Wilson, they taste like mint. Do they taste like candy canes, Grier?"

"Yeah. I no like candy canes!" she yelled.

House went to the fridge and took out a jar of applesauce. He took some in a spoon and stuck the one and a half pills in there. He walked over to Grier and said, "Open."

She obeyed because of two things: 1) She was a little scared of House, and 2) she loved applesauce.

He shoved the spoon in her mouth and told her to swallow. She did and smiled happily. "All gone, Daddy!" she jumped up and down. Tobin peeked his head out from behind a wall, carefully.

"House! You might not be able to take this medication with food!" he yelled.

"You can. She also might experience dizziness ,sleepiness, unsteadiness, upset stomach, blurred vision or a headache. You know that, right?"

"This is true. But…"

"But what?" he asked, waiting for Wilson's ranting to start.

"You know an awful lot about Tegretol and epilepsy."

"I'm a doctor. I have to."

"But you know a LOT about this certain medication. Why?"

House wrinkled his forehead and sighed. "You really wanna know why?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. I know a lot about Tegretol because I used to be on it. And I know a lot about epilepsy because I have it."

Househousehouse

A/N: Plot twist! R&R! The whole applesauce/mint thing is true. I HATED the taste of Tegretol so I had to take it with applesauce. I'm not sure about the dosages but… I Don't own the rights to the drug. : r&r.


	5. But You're The Only One

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.

A/N: R&R please! Thank you soooo much to those who've reviewed so far. If you ever have any questions, feel free to PM me. Oh, and btw, I also don't own any rights to any drugs ever mentioned in this story. **SPOILERS FROM SEASON TWO && THREE**! K Thanks. :

**Househousehouse**

Wilson's eyes got big and round. He just stood there for a few moments, trying to process it all. He sent Tobin and Grier into the living room to play.

"You're—you're epileptic. That's not possible."

House ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight uncomfortably to his good leg. "Why is it not possible?"

"Because you—I would have seen you taking your meds when I lived with you!"

House sighed. "People shouldn't just assume that the pills I pop back are Vicodin."

Wilson shook his head disbelievingly. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I tell you? It never came up in the course of our conversations, so I just never said anything."

"Greg, what the hell did you want me to say? 'Yeah, beautiful weather we're having. By the way, just for my personal records, are you epileptic?' Come on. You tell me everything. I'm the only person you talk to. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Wilson felt a little hurt. The man only talked to him. Best friends were supposed to share everything. Why did he hide this?

Silence.

"You wanna know why I think you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, boy, here we go. Time for my psych consult…"

"I think you didn't tell me because you're embarrassed."

"Right. You've got it down pat. I'm embarrassed I have epilepsy. You're a frickin' genius." He rolled his eyes, but looked down afterwards, avoiding Wilson's stare.

"You're embarrassed because having epilepsy is the one thing in your life you can't control. You can control the leg pain with Vicodin. But this…either the meds work or they don't. Sometimes…sometimes they don't. And it scares the hell out of you that you can't change that."

House sucked in a deep breath and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Look, will you do me a favor?"

House just stared, not nodding or shaking his head no, unwilling to commit right then.

"Will you tell me the story? So I can try to get through this with Grier? I…could use help. I'm drowning here. And your story might be the life preserver."

"Nice usage of metaphor there, Wilson." Wilson shook his head, like, you're hopeless.

"I was about five years old when my mom and dad noticed the same thing happening to me that happened to Grier. They took me to the pediatrician, who suspected the same thing I did with Grier and sent me to the neurologist. He ran a battery of EEG's and came up with the conclusion that I am epileptic."

Wilson nodded. "Keep going. Is this hard for you to talk about?"

"I am bionic man. Nothing hurts me." He grinned wryly. "Anyways, my neurologist decided to try and see if we could get the epilepsy to go away over time with drug therapy and age. His aim was four years seizure free. First four years went by, he weaned me off, same thing happened again. He told me another four years might do it, but somewhere along the line I lost faith." He looked at Wilson with empty eyes. It was obviously painful for him, but he wasn't admitting it. "I was 13 when I took it upon myself to stop medicating."

Wilson perched on a stool. The kids were playing quietly, and he waited to hear the rest of House's story.

"I decided life was too damn short to keep taking all these drugs, so I stopped. The seizures started happening, and my parents didn't know why. I didn't say anything. They finally figured it out from the excess of pills that kept building up in the medicine cabinet." He swallowed and paused to toss back a Vicodin.

Apparently they weren't offlabel for emotional pain.

"He set me back up on another four year plan. But I decided it wasn't going to work. So when I was 18 and he wanted to wean me off, I said no. The rest is history."

"How much—"

"He switched me from Tegretol to Trileptal when I was 10. I take 2 ½ pills in the morning and 3 at night."

"That's a lot of pills."

"Yeah."

"House, I—I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you do me the biggest favor you could ever do for me and drop the subject." He grouched. "It's time to leave. WEASEL'S, GET IN THE CAR!" he started towards the front door.

But then he turned around. "And please keep it to yourself."

Wilson stopped.

"Wilson. I mean it. If you tell anyone…just don't. Please."

"Why?"

"Because as my best friend it's something I've asked you to do. Please, just let it go."

Wilson nodded.

House turned and walked out of the house, the twins scampering after him.

Wilson ran his hand through his hair and leaned on the counter. House's story—would the same thing happen with him and Grier?

He stuck the applesauce back in the fridge, grabbed the keys and the twins' bag, and went to join them in the car.

**Househousehouse**

Wilson stewed on the information he'd gotten that morning and considered telling Cuddy. Did she know? It was important that somebody know. What if something happened?

But it wouldn't. But what if it did? It wouldn't. It could.

But he'd promised House…

Suddenly his pager went off. It was Cuddy. She needed a consult, he was wanted in her office right away.

So he went.

Househousehouse

Once their business was done, Cuddy said, "You look like you're thinking about something important. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

He didn't mean to. Really, he hadn't. But it just blurted out, "Did you know House is epileptic? He didn't want me to tell you, but I thought I should because…"

Cuddy drew in a sharp breath.

And from behind him Wilson heard, "You bastard."

**Househousehouse**

A/N: Naughty, naughty Wilson lol. R&R:


	6. I Try To Make It Right

Disclaimer: Same as from all the other chapters.

A/N: R&R! Thank you to all who've reviewed before! Keep on reviewing! This chapter's dedicated to mikesh. By the end of the chapter, she'll know why. :

**Househousehouse**

"House, I…"

"No. Just…no." He turned and walked out of Cuddy's office in disbelief.

So, Wilson did what he thought was right. He ran after him.

He grabbed House's shirt sleeve. "House, could you just…could you just give me a chance to explain?!"

"Why do you think you deserve that?" He glared at Wilson. He'd never felt so personally sleighted in all his life.

"Because of all the times I've been there for you!" He yelled.

"No, Wilson! I trusted you! I told you something in confidence, not wanting you to say anything to anyone, and you didn't! You told…you told Cuddy, of all people. Of all people…"

Wilson sighed. He was sorry. But he'd had a reason. "Just let me explain," he pleaded one last time.

It wasn't House's way to agree with Wilson. So, Wilson took his pausing and not beating him in the leg with his cane as a sign to explain.

"When I lost Julie, House, I lost practically everything. And it was my fault."

House refused to tell him that he was wrong, even though he was.

"I failed to protect her. When she died in that car crash…I should've been in that car with her." Tears were brimming in his eyes. "It should've been me."

House's heart was feeling it, but he still said nothing.

"She was beautiful. Her hair smelled like cold Christmas morning. I loved that I was 'Jim' to her. And I never treated her the way I should've. I never treated her like the great person she was." A small sob escaped his throat. "The twins need a mom, I'm not good enough."

He seemed to be waiting for House to say he was good enough, that he was all the kids needed, but it was like waiting for something that would never come.

"Anyways, when Julie died, all control was taken away from me. I couldn't stop the woman I loved from dying. So I promised myself if I could ever stop somebody I cared about from getting hurt again, I would do it."

"Is that your excuse? You were trying to protect me?"

"Well, I was! Look, I couldn't stop Grier from epilepsy. I certaintly couldn't stop you from having it. But if something ever happened to you, and it was because I didn't tell Cuddy you were epileptic…it would be like Julie all over again."

"Really. What a crock." He walked away.

"Why are you acting like this?! It's not like I told everyone you're gay or something! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"No, Wilson! You wanna know why I'm flipping out? It's because this was something that I really wanted you to keep to yourself! The real reason I didn't tell you? People treat me differently when they find out. They look at me like I'm gonna fall on the ground shaking any minute! I like being treated like an ass. It means people don't know."

He turned and walked away, leaving Wilson with his mouth gaping.

Househousehouse

House plugged his iPod into his ears and blasted something vaguely sounding like The Who. He needed sleep.

His head was starting to pound. He realized he'd forgotten his seizure meds this morning, so he reached into his bottom drawer and grabbed some. He popped them back.

He thought about Wilson's proclamation. He sort of wished he hadn't blown up at him. Wilson was right. He'd basically lost everything when Julie died.

He thought back to the phone call he'd gotten on that late October evening.

It was about 8 at night. It had been Wilson, crying.

He would never forget that sound for the rest of his life. It was heartbreaking. It sounded like a puppy who'd been kicked.

She'd gone to get the grocery store to get something. What it was eluded him to this day. But she'd gotten hit by a drunk driver. And never came home.

Never to see her children grow up.

As House was reminiscing, Cuddy turned up at his door.

"House, you need to come quickly. It's Wilson. Something's wrong."

House's heart stopped.

Househousehouse

A/N: CLIFF HANGER:D R&R!


	7. Get This Back To How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.

A/N: THANK YOU to all of you for (nicely!) reviewing! YOU ROCKKK! But, I'm afraid I might have to end this story in the next chap because I've run out of ideas…if you have any, PM ME!!!! Thank youuuu! Btw, this told from House's POV.

**Househousehouse**

_**House**_

So many times my patients came in here with breathing problems. And often times, we suspect lung cancer, but it hardly ever is.

So why couldn't it happen to a stranger, but it could happen to my best friend?

Wilson was loved, and needed by his babies. That's really all Grier and Tobin were, not much more than babies.

I realized this when I sat in Wilson's hospital room, both of them on my lap. I winced as Grier slumbered on my bad leg. They were both asleep, and I felt their warm little bodies rise and fall with every worried, bated breath over their daddy.

They didn't quite know what was wrong with their dad. And I couldn't expect them to. How were three year olds supposed to understand cancer? But all they knew was that he was sick.

I hadn't told them he might not be getting better.

When Cuddy told me…oh boy, my heart had stopped. All the nasty things I'd ever said, and our fight that day…nothing mattered if he was dead.

Then again, I didn't even know what was wrong. Maybe he'd fallen and hit his head. Maybe he was going to be fine!

But he hadn't. And he might not be.

**Househousehouse**

When Cuddy first told me it was lung cancer, I told her I should be the one to tell him.

"House, are you sure?" She asked. She was ashen faced and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, Cuddy, the last thing Wilson needs is a lap dance by our sluttiest administrator. He wants the truth." I turned serious. "And he knows he'll get it from me."

Cuddy let the lap dance thing slide because of the situation.

So I went on my merry way to inform my best friend of his cancer.

**Househousehouse**

"You're lucky. We caught it early." I slid the X Ray back into his file. "It's operable. We go in, get it, and with some chemo, you're chances are…really good."

My stomach was feeling queasy.

And…his reaction was…he laughed.

Not just laughed, he roared. Deep bubbles of laughter came up from his stomach and he snorted, he shook.

"Now, Wilson, this is not turning me on, you hear me? Potential dying cancer guy does nothing for me, so stop trying to flirt!"

He calmed down and said, "No! I'm laughing because it's completely ironic the cancer doctor got cancer! AND I've never smoked a day in my life!"

I shook my head.

"Your surgery is scheduled for 4 p.m. tomorrow." I turned and left.

"House!" he called me back. This time he looked semi-worried. "Will you pick the kids up for me? At 5. And bring them here? I want to see them."

I nodded.

**Househousehouse**

So here I was, a little boy and girl leaning on me, sleeping, waiting for my best friend to come out of surgery.

Cuddy had paged me and told me everything was going fine.

I wasn't worried. I knew he would be fine.

Suddenly, they wheeled Wilson's bed back into his room. He was still asleep.

The surgeon came up to me and said, "He's doing fine. We successfully got the whole tumor, and once he has the chemo, he should begin to improve dramatically."

"Really? Wow, I'm a doctor, too!" I said sarcastically. This was a new surgeon. One I'd never seen before.

"Sorry?" the surgeon quieried.

"We've never met. I'm Dr. Greg House and I'm…"

"Your worst nightmare." Wilson croaked out in a shaky voice.

"Hey! You're up. The surgeon said everything went fine and you're gonna be ok."

Wilson smiled slightly and said, "That's awesome. But it's not like you care…"

"You're right…" I said sarcastically. "That's why I've been taking care of your kids and stuff. Cause I hate you."

"What about our fight yesterday? I thought you'd never speak to me again."

"Look, ok, this isn't easy to say, 'cause it's not who I am…" I muttered. "But, I'm sorry, ok. None of that matters. We'll get you better, then I can kick your ass."

He smiled and nodded. "Let me see the kids."

I woke them up and they both climbed up on the bed. He took turns holding them in his arms and telling them he loved them, and I pretended, like usual, that it wasn't adorable.

"You start your chemo tomorrow." I said.

He nodded hurriedly, like he was evading it. "Shouldn't you be getting them home and to bed?" he chastised.

He was not looking forward to the chemo, I knew.

**Househousehouse**

A/N: Sorry if it stunk. Let me know! R&R: And PM with ideas!


	8. I Fell Too Far, Was In Way Too Deep

Disclaimer: Ditto.

**Househousehouse**

"UNCLE GREG! Grier took my sword!"

House groaned and dug the prescription bottle out of his pocket, downing a Vicodin. Life wasn't treating him so easily right now.

He made his way into the play room, only to see Tobin take a flying leap from the sofa and land on Grier. She started screaming and kicking. Punches were flying from both. House's eyes grew wide. Even though he'd been seeing this kind of fighting over the past 2 weeks, he still wasn't used to quite this much hostility in a pair of three year olds.

"Ok, ok, break it up, break it up! Mike Tyson, get off your sister! Grier, give him back the sword or you'll both be in Time Out."

Tobin slowly extracted himself from Grier and held his tiny hand out demandingly for the sword, and she slapped it into his hand, but not before sticking her tongue out.

"I don't care what you two do to each other as long as it isn't physical. Your daddy would kill me if anything happened to you two while under my care." He told them and moved to exit the room. It was 8 am and he had to make them breakfast before dropping them off at day care in an hour.

"Uncle Greg, when is Daddy getting up?" Grier asked the same question in a patient voice every day. And House's answer was always the same.

"You know he needs a lot of sleep now, Grier. He doesn't feel good right now."

Tobin looked sad in the background. He was definitely the quieter one in the pair, but he could speak up and make himself heard if need be. Like now: "When is Daddy going to be not sick no more, Uncle Greg?"

House's heart ached for the twins. They missed Wilson getting up every morning, making breakfast and playing with them. And being there for them when he picked them up at day care.

The last two weeks had been so hectic. Wilson started chemo two weeks ago, and had been physically drained ever since. House had stepped up as Captain Best Friend 2 and a half weeks ago, shortly after Wilson's surgery, and moved in to take care of the twins, since Wilson really wasn't able to anymore. He slept almost all day, if he wasn't busy not eating and puking.

So House's days soon became a hectic routine. He got up every morning at 7, got the twins dressed, washed, and hair brushed, and sent them downstairs to play. While after that he proceeded to pack their bags for day care, make breakfast, and solve whatever little problems they tended to create as a distraction. Then, after forcing about two ounces of food into their bellies, he took them upstairs to see Wilson for a bit, giving him stuff to eat for the rest of the day, before dropping them off at day care and going to the hospital.

He now left work at 2:30, 3 at the latest, and picked the kids up from day care, where he proceeded to keep the house running. Laundry, washing dishes, and picking up the little toys he so often stepped on. He never got a break anymore.

He usually went upstairs while dinner was cooking and the kids were playing to talk to Wilson.

"Hey, how's it going? How're you feeling?" were usual the first two things out of his mouth.

"I'm alright. How are Grier and Tobin?" he would then say sluggishly, and House would always tell him fine. Then they'd proceed to gossip about what was going on at work. House would usually try and give him a timeline of the chemo, if he could.

"Your doctor says another month or two and you're out of the water. You're going to be fine."

**Househousehouse**

Sometimes, Wilson would get frustrated and start yelling. Sometimes he would cry a little bit, mostly over the relationship he was losing with the twins.

"They don't love me as much anymore, House." He muttered in a frustrated voice that same afternoon. House picked the twins up, let them play and watched them fight over the same sword, and then went upstairs to see Wilson.

"Yeah they do."

"No, they don't. I see the way they look at you. They respect you, they care for you."

"Yeah, but you're their dad. I'm just their stupid Uncle Greg who cooks the crappy meals. I think they want your cooking back most of all." Wilson smiled a small smile. "Look, Wilson. Every morning they ask when you're going to be feeling better, when you're going to join back in the human race. Maybe they don't phrase it quite like that, but they do. Miss you."

Wilson nodded.

"Not much longer and things will get better."

He nodded again and said, "Thank you. So much. I really appreciate you stepping in and helping like this."

"No problem. I don't mind." House said, when really, what was gnawing at him in the back of his mind, were the words, I really do mind. I don't want to be doing this. I'm doing this because I have to. Because it's my job.

**Househousehouse**

A/N: So what do you think? I'm soooo sorry it's been so long! I totally spaced out and forgot about the story! Plus school stuff, and well, you know the drill. R&R, if you wouldn't mind! This is not the end, btw. :)


	9. Maybe It's Best You Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer: Ditto.

A/N: Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it! Look for new stories, and all that. R&R, of course.  Plus, I've got some new songfics, that no one's reviewed, hint hint. 

Househousehouse

Splat! The sound of skin slashing against pavement and angry cries. House groaned. "Tobin, how do you manage every single day of your life, to trip over my cane? How? Honestly, every single damn day?!"

Mothers and Wilson glared at House, and Wilson scooped up the crying Tobin. "Shh, kiddo. It's ok. Uncle Greg didn't mean to yell at you. It's ok. I know, it hurts. Let's see." Wilson peered at Tobin's knee. "Aww, just a scrape. It's not bleeding. You're fine." He set him down and looked over at House. "Settle down."

"Me? You're the one who's having a, like, mental breakdown! They'll be fine."

Wilson straightened his tie nervously. "I can't settle down. I'm supposed to be having a mental breakdown. It's their first day of kindergarten." House and Wilson were standing around 15 other pairs of parents waiting for their children's first day of school to start. They certainly were an odd pair.

"You're lucky you're even standing here." House taunted. He took a perverted sense of joy in teasing Wilson about his near-death cancer experience.

"Hey. I was never that sick. And I've been cancer free for a year now, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Way to pop my bubble." House moaned and rolled his eyes.

"House, what if Grier has a seizure?" Wilson asked worriedly.

"Her teachers know that she has epilepsy, and you've been keeping up with her medication, right? Then she'll be _fine_. They'll _both_ be fine. Not so sure about you, though. You might have a stroke." He grinned.

"Thanks so much for your concern, best buddy." Wilson muttered. The bell to start the day suddenly rang, and Grier tightened her grip on Wilson's hand. Tobin froze in his frantic playing. They both looked at the two of them worriedly.

"I'll let you take them in. Bye, squirts. Have a good day." House said. He cuffed Tobin softly under the chin and ruffled Grier's hair and started towards the car.

Wilson led them both by the hand into the big brick building, pausing outside their classroom and kneeling down. "Hey, you're going to be fine." He whispered to their scared little ears, relaying the same reassurance he'd just been given. "I'll be here to pick you up at noon."

Tobin stood on his tip toes. "And Uncle Greg? Will he be here, too?" he asked hopefully.

"He'll be here, too." He said, adding a mental note to ask him about it in the car. He gave them each a hug, and a gentle nudge into the classroom. _Sink or swim_, he thought.

He watched them walk with trepidation into the room, then, within moments, they were fighting over a toy. He knew at that moment that they would be fine.

He smiled and made his way with the other parents to the parking lot. To his best friend.

Househousehouse

A/N: So, what'd you think? Again, thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
